


Teacups and Tensions

by thelovelylydia



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Reviewer Request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelylydia/pseuds/thelovelylydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Kingsleigh has finally married Tarrant Hightopp, and the two have finally escaped from their wedding celebration to return to the Hatter's apartments in Marmoreal. Both of their nerves are on edge as the hour for joining nears. Honeymoon Request a lot of you naughties asked for! R&R. Awkward, sweet, romantic smut inside! Fits in with my Mad Sort of Love Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacups and Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> I had quite a few requests on my reposted edits of MSOL: RTWAWAFT asking for a honeymoon scene. Here you have it. I'm not always in the business of making unadulterated smut, I like PWP a little more, so this is a bit of that. It's not overly hot. It's a bit awkward, but sweet and sexy nonetheless, as I would imagine honeymoons are.
> 
> If you could leave a review, I'd be appreciative, but I hope you enjoy it all the same! 
> 
> Happy Friday
> 
> Lydia

Alice and Tarrant breathlessly entered Tarrant's apartments, the revelries of tipsy wedding attendees and celebrators could be heard in the hallway. Most were slowly headed on their way to their beds, others were looking for other mischief makers to continue the night of partying and giddiness. Alice leaned heavily on Tarrant as he walked them through the front door, leading them into the quiet sanctuary that was both his workshop and his living quarters.

"I am sure we could visit your apartments for the evening, if you are uncomfortable, my fair one." Tarrant began nervously as he shut the door behind him. "I am sorry if my living area is a bit of a disaster,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Alice smiled as she looked about the room, taking in the fabric bolts strewn about the floor and the furniture, half constructed hats hanging on lampshades and the coat rack. A few pincushions and a pair of scissors were strewn about the coffee table before the stiff green love seat, which was covered in design drawings and more fabric.

"This feel almost like home," she turned to offer him a smile.

Tarrant shook his head. "I hope that this place will never totally feel that way to you, Alice. I wish I could express to you how much I wish to take you to our future home, in the Tulgey Woods."

Alice wandered further into the sitting room, stepping over a bolt of black and white stripped linen on her way. She reached up as she moved to take the top hat off her blonde curls, turning to her husband to hand it off to him as he followed her.

"It seems strange seeing you without that hat on," she smiled warmly, looking back at him.

"I hope you don't mind me taking it off from Time to Time; as much as I do love this hat, there are moments when I enjoy being hat free as well." Tarrant stepped past her to walk through the doorway which led to a small hallway.

Alice quickly followed, never having been this deep into the Hatter's apartments. "It hardly seems fair that you've seen where I have been living these past few months and I'm only just exploring how you've lived,"

Tarrant's head appeared in the doorway, causing her to jump in fright. "Seeing as these are your apartments now, Alice, I think it best to teach you all of the rooms. But not tonight; we have an entire week to explore." He turned to walk down the hallway once more, Alice following him. The hallway lent itself to several doors to the left and the right, a black gold framed door at its end.

Alice peeked into the rooms as she walked by; the first on her left was Tarrant's workshop. There was a giant table off to the corner where hats and blueprints lay in various stages of completion. Measuring tapes and various bouquets of ribbon were hung on a corkboard that lined the entire wall next to the table. She struggled to see what other tools he had in the room, but with the door half closed and shrouded in dark, she would have to satiate her curiosity tomorrow.

An inspection to her right revealed a small kitchen with a small oven, a stove top with a worn kettle, a cool cupboard, and a standing pantry. Alice smiled as she tried to imagine her Hatter cooking; growing up Alice did not cook all too much either, only learning in her late adolescence when her mother prodded her to learn to make a basic meal in case the family's small hired staff was not able to provide their service and Alice was left all to her own. She hoped that she could remember a little of what she had learned in her time in the kitchens, she would love to make Tarrant something as a surprise this week. Something other than palace food and servants bustling in to provide their every need.

The next two doors were shut; Alice's hand fluttered over one of the door handles when her new husband interrupted her.

"The one off to your left is a washroom," he gestured to the blue colored door. "The other," he gestured now to a mahogany colored door, "is a spare room that has a bed and wardrobe, on the occasions that I entertain guests. Which has to be increasingly infrequent," Tarrant turned to the black door ahead of him. "And this would be the room I sleep and wake in while I stay at the castle," Tarrant turned the knob and let the door open with a gentle squeak.

Alice walked past him to enter the room. The bed lay straight across from the door, a poster bed that was dressed in red linens, white rose petals sprinkling the duvet cover. She smiled as she realized the entire room had already been infiltrated by amorous servants. The chamber was lit by candles, a sweet scented incense danced in the air, smelling of sweet cherry blossoms, and there was a set of tea laid out on the table on Tarrant's balcony.

"I see that this room is ready for a little love," Alice smiled as she looked back at Tarrant. He was hanging his hat on a black coat and hat rack that stood next to his door.

His sharp cheeks pinked as he nodded sheepishly. "I wanted it to be just right for my Alice when she returned for the evening. I know it's not a place you know, and I know it's been occupied by a mad hatter for so long, I didn't want you being intimidated."

"Tarrant, I could never be," Alice held her hand out toward him. He smiled, shutting the door behind him before stepping forward to take her hand in his. Her heart began to pound as she realized they were so very close to _the moment_.

"What do you say to having a little tea before we…erm…commence for the evening?" Tarrant winced at his word choice. Alice felt heat rising in her cheeks, but she nodded all the same.

"I would like that very much…my _husband_ ," she answered, squeezing his hand in hers.

Tarrant led her to the balcony, where a warm summer's breeze clothed the two, though both felt a bit clammy and ill at ease as they stood before the round glass table. Tarrant poured first a cup of tea for Alice, handing her the cup on the saucer, before attending to his own. He stood there, looking down into his drink, nervous to look at the woman who stood before him.

She did not say anything either, the sound of porcelain clinking and scratching over itself filled the heavy night air. Tarrant was the first who dared to breech the nonverbal barrier.

"Would you like to sit?"

"No," Alice answered, placing her tea down on the table. Tarrant mirrored her, his green eyes widening as he saw her pale cheeks.

"We don't have to…I mean we can wait until you're feeling more comfortable, what with this being a new room, and new life, and I understand if you don't want to do anything tonight. After all, you must be awfully tired, and you look quite beautiful in that dress, the most beautiful lass I've ever seen to be honest, but I am sure you're sick of wearing it….and I didn't mean in _that_ way, but perhaps you would wish to change into nightclothes is all I'm saying…and that is fine…if you prefer to spend one more night alone in a bed, I can sleep in my workshop...I seem to do that most nights anyways—"

"Kiss me, Tare," Alice interrupted him.

"I'm sorry…what?" Tarrant paused as he looked over at his wife.

"Just kiss me," Alice smiled. Tarrant looked at her quizzically, but reached out to grab hold of her hand, spinning her close to him.

He placed his red mouth on hers, pressing his lips to her gently. Alice responded by wrapping her arms about his neck, leaning her weight on him as she parted her mouth to allow him to kiss her more deeply. She tasted of champagne and sweets and muchness, a celebratory Alice state. Tarrant's hesitancy began to leave as he continued to kiss his Alice, a deep desire to know his Alice taking over. He continued to kiss her, his hands beginning to wander from her back to feel the curve of her rear, to feel the roll of her hips, the curve of her waist.

Tarrant could feel the ribbons that held her bodice upon her body and he pulled them without further thought, loosening the dress about her shoulders. Alice startled, stepping away from him and breaking the kiss.

"Oh Time, Alice I'm so sorry," Tarrant scolded himself for allowing his fingers to wander madly with no thought.

"No, please don't apologize," Alice insisted as she backed away from the balcony into the room. "I think I would feel more comfortable if we began to…devest…in here," Alice offered him a nervous smile.

Tarrant returned to standing before her, this time in the privacy of the room, kissing her cheek tenderly. "You are my beautiful Alice," he breathed before beginning to kiss her neck.

Alice began to let loose little groans as he continued to kiss her neck, his hands running up her torso to find her breasts. He began to knead them through her dress firmly, eliciting more sounds from Alice.

His hand eventually left her body to begin to peel away his outercoat and waistcoat as he continued to kiss Alice. He could feel her mouth parting in a smile as he continued to kiss her, drunk on her taste.

Alice enjoyed the way that Tarrant tasted in her parted mouth, of tea and sweets and a metallic accent that lined his entire being. She could sense him pulling clothes from his body, and she quickly reached behind her to pull at the ties of her dress. Her fingers fumbled as she pushed the dress from her body, breaking her kiss with Tarrant once more to step over the dress.

She opened her eyes to look up at her husband as she started to undo her corset, pushing it from her body, followed by her petticoat. He was standing before her shirtless, his pale torso lined with the slightest definition of strength. His hands were stained and speckled up to his forearms, which he was rubbing vigorously. His eyes were glowing their deep emerald as he looked at her, a hunger she had only seen glimpses of crossing his mouth.

"May I?" He paused Alice in her pulling her slip from her body. Alice obliged, allowing his rough hands to pull her last barricade from her body.

Alice trembled slightly as she stood before her husband fully naked; partly from the chill, partly from nerves, and partly from a desire she had started to awaken in fervent kisses.

Tarrant smiled at her, kissing her mouth hotly after looking over her Alice body. His rough hands were cupping her breasts, kneading them with purpose and want. His kisses soon began to melt down her body, beginning at her mouth to slide down to her chin to trace the curve of her neck and travel over the swell of her breastbone before ending on one of her breasts. He began to kiss and lick the hardening end of one of them, tugging at the end with sharp sucks. Alice felt a wetness begin between her legs, and a desire for him to place her on the bed and enter her began to fill her belly.

Tarrant favored her left breast for several moments before attending to the other. Alice's nipples were hard in the night air from exposure and his teasing. She left out small grunts of pleasure as he continued to kiss her breasts, never realizing that such pleasure could erupt from that place on her body.

Tarrant gave them a little more attention before standing to his full height, leaning over her to kiss her forehead.

"Ahre yew rea'y, meh fair uhn?" His brogue startled her, but looking up she saw that his eyes were a brilliant green, not a halting orange.

"I think so," Alice nodded her head.

She watched as he kicked his boots from his feet, pulled his stockings from his pale legs, and then pushed his kilt from his hips. Tarrant stood before her, completely vulnerable and exposed. His manhood stood erect betwixt his legs, purple and wobbly as he stepped toward her.

"Ahre yew suhre yahr reah'y?" He kissed her on the forehead once more. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, and she knew more than anything she wanted to be joined with him in ways she had only heard whispered in unsavory company.

She wanted to know him intimately, deeply, and without barriers.

She answered by lifting her head to kiss him deeply. Tarrant let out a guttural groan of pleasure, pushing her back towards the bed. When the backs of her thighs hit the mattress, she fell backwards, Tarrant falling atop her.

He continued to kiss her, his hands massaging her breasts again as he kissed her. She felt her head swimming as his body pressed against hers, his cock pressed between his stomach and hers.

She broke the kiss, crawling further onto the bed, resting her head on a pillow. Tarrant came to kneel over her, his hands resting on either side of her head. "I've never done this before," Alice confessed.

"Nor 'ave Ah, meh fair uhn," Tarrant answered, reaching down to kiss her neck once more. "Bu' thes feels lyke et's suppos' tah."

Alice nodded her head, though she felt fear tightening her chest. She had heard in the dark whispers that a first time for a woman was not pleasant, and she was certain Tarrant would hate the thought of hurting her. She would have to grin and bear it, not show him that he was causing her pain. That would ruin his pleasure, surely.

Tarrant reached down to place her legs about his waist, his hand reaching down to cradle her back as he leaned over her. "Ah've 'eard eht's nawt as eahsey fer teh lahsses. Ef yew nehd meh tah stahp, jus' say so, Ahlice,"

Alice nodded her head, looking up at her husband as he reached down to take hold of his manhood. Alice pushed her hips toward him, helping him find access to the place she had come to know due to her womanly weeks. She could feel him pressing at her entrance and she closed her eyes.

"Ahlice?" Tarrant paused. She opened her eyes to see he was looking down at her with concern.

She nodded her head. "It's okay, Tare,"

Tarrant smiled slightly, pushing the head of his cock into her. Alice let out a small whimper, but found the experience, though unpleasant, not unbearable. He continued to inch between her legs, sending shots of pain and pleasure up through her body. When he had reached his hilt, he began to pull away, releasing the pressure.

Slowly he began to rock in and out of her body, his breath ragged as he closed his eyes, fighting for control. Alice found that if she tilted her hips upward, his belly pressed against a particularly pleasant spot that made her tummy quake.

He began to move more and more quickly in and out of her, his breaths coming more rapidly. Alice let out soft groans of encouragement, feeling the building in her tummy increase as he pushed against that pleasurable spot. Alice could also feel his cock beginning to awaken happiness within her body, as well. Though still gentle in their awakenings, she could feel his manhood press at certain points in her womanhood that made her want to meet his insertion with a force of her own. She wrapped her legs about his torso as his body moved in and out of her at an increasing rate, soft groans coming from his semi open mouth. It wasn't long before he was searching for kisses as he pressed feverishly against Alice's body, she held tightly to him with her thighs.

Alice's tension was building, her breath as ragged as her husband's, when she heard Tarrant let out a cry over her, pushing into her up to his pelvis. She could feel a heavy wetness fill her as he stiffened over her body. After several more pants and a groan of pleasure, Tarrant pulled away from her. Alice wanted to cry out as well, but in her own frustration.

"Wat es et, meh faihr uhn?" Tarrant burred as he looked down at her. She saw that his cock was streaked with a small amount of red, but was mostly slick with her wetness.

"I was so close," she managed.

"Oh?"

"Your body was pressing just correctly…" Alice blushed as she realized she was talking to Tarrant about the _fucking_ thing that was only mentioned onboard when all thought the lady wasn't listening.

"Really?" Tarrant's hand went between her legs, pressing against the top half of her sex. The curve of his rough palm hit the spot, and Alice let out a groan of pleasure. "Ah seh Ah've foun' et," Tarrant smiled wickedly as he began to rub his heel over her sex.

Alice felt the tightness build as he continued, her head spinning as she felt she was about to implode from the pressure. After a couple more rocking motions, she let out a cry as she met her own climax. Tarrant smiled victoriously down at his wife.

"How was it?" He asked as he started to gain control of his faculties.

"I hope I haven't ruined the Queen's bedding," Alice confessed, brushing rose petals from her body; they had stuck due to the perspiration and pressure to her skin.

"No, I should say I've collected most of it," he smiled. "Though, I hope I haven't ruined her bedding either,"

Alice felt the heaviness between her legs shift as she sat upright. She smiled coyly.

"I suppose there is a lot left we need to learn," she confessed.

"We have the Time for that," Tarrant smiled, leaning forward to kiss her. "I need another moment or so, Alice," he indicated to the softened manhood between his legs.

"Next time I should like to…touch it, if you don't mind." Alice felt her cheeks set afire as she confessed her curiosity.

"I should relish in it," Tarrant replied. "Let me fetch some washcloths to clean up a bit, and could you fetch us the tea we pretended to drink?"

"As long as you promise to make love to me through the entire night," Alice reached forward to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I look forward to it, Mrs. Hightopp," Tarrant responded, kissing her lips one final time.

He stood to fetch a wet cloth from the washroom while she went to fetch the tea. It took most of evening to finish their first cups, as they kept being interrupted by the desire to join and experience the highest of climaxes with one another.

At one point, both cups were upset, allowing the repoured tea to spill into the saucers.

Tarrant and Alice did not notice as they cried out one another's name as the sun came up in the sky, before drifting off to sleep, spent and vulnerable in one another's arms.


End file.
